Back At School
by BonBonBubbleGum1000
Summary: Two Months Later, Summer is finally back, and all is going to be good for the rest of the year. Well, That's what Rin thought at first. School, actually, is a big series of drama, and Rin just came and walked straight into it. Yaoi!


**Summer of Memories:**

" _**School begins again. "**_

Rin Okumura climbed out of bed with a big ear to ear grin painted across his face. "_School is back! Woo hoo! No more boring days to myself for once!," _Rin thought excitedly. As much as Rin thought he hated to admit it, he sadly did miss school a lot. He does admit he missed staying up late last night, but still, he misses the excitement and drama. On any other normal morning, Yukio would have to angrily stomp into his room reminding Rin of The Incredible Hulk, and rip the blankets off the half demon. Then, on a regular basis, lecture the poor demon about school and education, telling him to," Get your lazy ass up, and that you've got school this morning!"

Ignoring Yukio for a moment, he unleashed a squeal of excitement. Rin's closet was the lord of all the closets. It was about bedroom length! Okay, maybe he was over exaggerating a little bit, but still it was pretty huge. It had everything from pants to shorts, shoes to flip flops, to my sexy, fluffy, red boots that were taller than the tallest sky scraper. He was exaggerating again, but who wouldn't? It was the first day of school till a whole new year of drama, and forbidden romance! He always liked those two topics… And since it's the first day of school for over tow months, the school allowed us to wear anything we wanted, and the half demon wanted to look _really _good today. Rummaging threw his closet, Rin pulled out a ltaqua colored Aeropostale T-Shirt. His pajama shirt finally unbuttoned, he threw it else where. Before flinging his shirt over his head, he looked for bottoms that would look suitable enough to match his shirt. He chose some basic, solid tan, cargo shorts and laid them on his bed. He yanked down his pajama pants, and easily slipped on his shorts. Walking in front of the mirror, the Exorcist in training smiled. For some odd reason, he always had wide hips for a boy, so it made him look like a girl. Though it always aggravated him, and people _playfully _pick on him about it every now and then, he actually enjoyed it. It made him feel special that he can look like a girl all he wants, and none of his other guy friends can. His slim smirk spreading wider across his face. "_Not trying to brag, but I look pretty damn good today," _He thought to himself with a successful fist pump, more in the mental way, though.

Trotting into the bathroom, he grabs at his teal hair brush, and begins to flatten his hair. He lies the brush down back on the drawer after he was finished. Grabbing his tooth brush, he put whitening mint tooth paste and he wets it by the still running water. Spraying water on it by the sink, he begins to occupy his teeth's daily hygiene. Revolving back on the last days of school last closing year, they had been a blast! The school had a field day just for fun. Only the Cram School participated in the free day so it wasn't crowded. It was boys vs. girls, so that's what made it really entertaining. No one really got into it besides Ryuji and Rin. They were both having a grand time, and were more playful then usual. They didn't even argue once. And the thing that still makes the younger teen laugh after two whole months, is whenever Izumo was stuck up in her own sassy world, gossiping to her _girlfriends_ like any other normal day, and then…

**KAPOOOW!**

Bon threw a whole hot dog at the back of her head! She had wiener chunks in her hair for hours! Though, it wasn't that fun whenever she realized who threw it at her, and who was laughing their asses off at her. "_I still remember that bruise, too…"_, He thought to himself with a sulky frown. "_It hurt like hell.' _

Momentarily, after all of the half demon's preparing for the day was over, he marched down stairs. Making sure to perform enough racket to aggravate Yukio to his last senses. Prancing down the steps, banging the wall in the progress, he began to burst out into song with a very childish, and high pitched voice.

_**I'm a Barbie girl, In the Barbie world!**_

_**Life in plastic, It's fantastic!**_

_**You can brush my hair-**_

Rin jumps down onto the floor loudly, his feet making a squeaky sound by sweaty socks and wooden floor rubbing. No friction in the action, he slid across the room and _accidentally_ ran into the wall.

_**Undress me everywhere-**_

Rin made sure to sing the last part really long, and began to dance like a cheer leader. Well, at least _tried. _The only time he experienced dancing like a preppy girl was by watching the girls at a basketball game or something. Of course the teen didn't play, because Mephisto wouldn't let the poor guy anyway. Mephisto always said Rin was to valuable, and if I got hurt it would be more challenging and dangerous. So, he always watched from the bleachers, sitting beside Shima and Miwa. They both didn't play as well, and the whole reason they did come was to watch Bon. I always would come, _well, _because he felt lonely, and he liked watching Bon play. Bon was so sensuous. He was so caught up in his own thoughts, he didn't realize he quit singing.

_Oh Gee, I bet Yukio thinks I'm dead or something. _

Just to make sure, he sang out again.

_**Imagination, Life is your creatio-**_

" Shut up!," The loud huge roar erupted threw out the dorm. Echos screeched, padding against the walls toward Rin's ears. He laughed loudly, finding great pleasure in his younger brother's anger. " Sorry Yukio," he shouted back with a grin," I'm just in a really good mood this morning!" Yukio walked down stairs and into the kitchen with a huge, raw scowl of pure acid. Rin's brother was still donning his exorcist outfit, making Rin ponder. _" I wonder why they couldn't wear casual clothes."_ Yukio flashed him with a funny face, sticking his two front teeth out and his tongue, and with a very obvious sarcasm, he said," Nah Shit, Sherlock!" Glaring at me, he pushes his glasses further up his nose with a smug look. Ignoring his brother's agitated reply, Rin questioned," Hey, why didn't you wear regular clothes like me?" His brother looked at Rin with a lop sided frown, and his pushed his glasses even _further_ up his nose, if possible. He signed with a twitchy eye, and replied with a irritated tone," The teacher's were not allowed to." Yukio muttered something about," _snooping around," _and_, "curious teenagers…"_

The teacher signed heavily, and spoke," Because they just didn't let us."

"Well, That's stupid," he said wrapping an arm around his bro's shoulders. "Teachers should've been able to have as much as freedom as the students." Rin slung back his arm, and crossed them both harshly. A sly smirk painted his face, and even with a douche bag toned reply, "Oh well! Not my problem." He strides towards the door with a smile, and put his hand up like he was saluting. "Bye bro. See ya' at school! I want to be extra early today!" Twisting the door knob, and before Yukio could even say anything back to him, the door was already slammed in his face by the door.

Yukio looked at Ukobach and Blackie, before shrugging, and leaving out of the door as well.

The older of the twin's walked into the room with a big smile the same morning. Looking around the classroom, he noticed only Izumo, Paku, and Shiemi. "_All the girls of class in one room, hmm?" _He scanned around the room again, rubbing his chin. _"Something bad is going to happen. I can tell…" _

Deep in thought, he was interrupted by bad mooded voice disturbing his thinking. "Woah, slow down lil' guy. Don't hurt yourself," Izumo said with a evil smirk. "Don't want your tiny little brain to become strained, do we?" She cooed while she crossed her legs the _girly_ way. "Oh shut it, Izumo. Don't act like I don't know what is going on. You've guys planned something. I feel it." She just gave him a quick roll of her eyes, and scoffed. "Whatever.." I sat beside Shiemi with a glare still focused on Izumo Bitchy-Pants. She greeted me with a spirited wave, and a sweet smile. "Hello Rin-Kun.' I waved back and spoke very drowsily with a lazy smile. "Heyyyyy." Shiemi smiles back, before returning to her tiny doodles on her note book paper.

Izumo decided to wear a purple v-neck t- shirt today, with a white lacey tank top underneath. She wore white shorts, and a pair of white diamonded flip flops.

Shima's going to love this.

Speaking of the devil, a loud, short, and heartily laughter came from the hallway. "_That is so Shima. No one else laugh's like that… Wait, What am I saying? No one in the 'Bon' group laughs besides Shima. Of course it is him." _I thought. While that said to himself, Rin's subjects of his thoughts stumbled into the room. Bon in the middle as always, with Shima and Miwa beside his sides. Bon's arms around their shoulders with an expression of holding laughter in, trying to keep his cool, rebellious looking appearance. They all stood as if they were stuck like glue. And even if someone did ask them why they were all so _close, _they'd always reply with," What are you talking about," said with a complete oblivious face to it, or either a big smack in the face by Bon. Depends who is asking.

"Hey Rin!,' Shima said with a proud, quick wave of his hand. Rin waved back slower than him with a grin. "Sup." He said with the fakest grin ever. "_Waking up early is harder than I thought it would be,"_ Is what the teen thought with a tired sign. Shima turned towards Izumo, and rested his head on his hands on the desk. Closing my eyes and blocking out all annoying things, I laid my head in my heads. "And _hellooo_ beautiful. You're looking extra _delicious_ today." I heard Shima say seductively, and then I heard a quick slap to the face. "Ow!," Is what I only heard. I imagined him cradling his cheek with a fake tear and frown, saying,' Kiss It Better, Please?" With an angry Izumo close, tapping her foot against the floor. _"As much as I hate her, I can't help but feel sort of sorry for her."_

"Dumbass." A husky voice spoke up out of no where, me easily recognizing it. Not bothering to look up, Rin imagined him looking at Shima crossing his arms, saying stuff like," Pathetic," and "Dumbass." Like the ole' wise Bonny boy just said. Not recognizing Miwa's voice at all, he thought that maybe he had homework to do he forgot about and was concentrating to much. Oh well…

_Gee, am I tired. I think I can take a quick nap before Yukio would get here…-_

"Hello class! I know it has been long since we all encountered each other and-" Is what I heard before blocking him out. _"Shit. How long has he been here?"_

"-okay? Now, just because it's the first day of school again, I do realize you're all tired, but still, please do not sleep in my classroo-."

" _Fuck you. " _Is what I thought before dozing off," _I do what I want." _


End file.
